Call me Doe
by strawberryshortycake
Summary: The Marauders tell Lily the meaning behind Remus's disappearances every month. Peter is not pleased, and has a hard time concealing it.


I haven't decided yet if I am going to add more to this. It depends on the reactions it gets and if I feel inspired to continue.

* * *

The four boys sat around a table in the library for what was supposed to be a study session for their upcoming Charms exam. Remus, however, was the only one actually studying. Peter was mumbling spells under his breath to make smoke come out of his wand, and James and Sirius were snickering while launching exploding snaps into the bags of unsuspecting students. Remus looked up from his book to see what the two were giggling about. "Really you two? You're supposed to be studying!"

James flashed a smile at Remus, "Moony, darling, one does not need to study when one already knows all the answers."

Sirius smiled as well but never took his eyes off a first year Ravenclaw's bag "And when your best mate knows all the answers, you just have to copy. No studying required."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two honestly are going to be the death of me…" He tried to focus back on his textbook when Lily arrived at the table.

James's smile widened, "Hey babe. Here to play a game of delayed exploding snaps with me and Padfoot?"

Lily pulled up a chair between the two boys, "What the hell is _delayed_ exploding snaps?"

Sirius's attention finally turned away from the bag, "I'm glad you asked that, Doe."

"Don't call me Doe."

"Now Doe, as you know, traditionally exploding snaps ignite as soon as they come in contact with anything."

"…Yes?"

"Well, in delayed snaps, you throw one, wait…. And…" He dramatically pointed to the Ravenclaw's bag. Lily's gaze followed his finger, Peter looked up from his spell casting, and James's leg began bouncing excitedly. Remus even glanced up out of the corner of his eye. _Nothing_. Peter returned to his spellcasting and Remus went back to his book. "….Huh. Did we time it wrong, Prongsie?"

"I'm not sure Padfoot. I thought we did it correctly… Maybe that one was just a dud?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Seriously? All that build up and then that disappointment? Sounds like your sex life, Sirius." She high fived James without breaking eye contact with a fuming Sirius. "If I'm going to be hanging out with you guys, you REALLY need to tell me the meaning of these stupid nicknames you have. They honestly make no sense."

All four of the Marauders shifted uncomfortably in silence. James was the first one to break it, "I think we should tell her."

"What?" Peter shot James a look, "We can't tell her! We made a pact as brothers!"

"Well, she _is_ the lady of the group now…" James ran a hand through his hair sheepishly.

Sirius pulled out his wand, "This seems like a decision for the High Court of the Marauders!" He started to wave it above his head.

Remus's attention was finally pulled from his textbook "No no no no no!" But Sirius just grinned, summoning four judge's wigs that landed on each Marauder's head. "Guys, we started this joke when we were thirteen. Do we _really_ have to wear these stupid things? We're in our seventh year!"

Sirius placed a hand on his chest in an offended manner "Moony, the High Court of the Marauders is no joke! This is a sacred oath that we took and we do not take it lightly! Now, I will have to ask the lady to leave the table." He waved his wand again, completely ignoring her protests and her chair moved a few feet behind them. "Opening statements, please. Mister Prongs, you have the floor."

James pushed his glasses higher on his nose, "Gentlemen of the court, Lily and I are soulmates-" Sirius let out a snort, "Stuff it Snuffles. As I was saying, we're soulmates. She's going to be around for a while and she is going to start wondering where we run off to. And when we get married, I won't be able to come galivanting around with no explanation. She's one of us now."

"Thank you Mister Prongs. Your statement, Mister Wormtail?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably now that the attention was on him, "I just don't think it's a good idea to have a fifth Marauder. For the past seven years, it's just been us. You three are the only people I really want in my life, and it's something just between us . I don't think we should bring anyone else in on it."

"But Mister Wormtail, we're sou-"

"Soulmates, blah blah blah. Two weeks ago Mr. Padfoot thought Amelia Blake was his soulmate."

"Hey!" Sirius chimed in, "We were soulmates! Just only during the night. And free period. And whenever else she couldn't resist me!" He fist bumped with James. No one had noticed that Lily had crept back up to the table.

"Do I get a say in this?" She asked poking her head in.

"No Doe! You have not been appointed to the title of Judgeship! Now go sit back down and we'll tell you when we have made our decision" Sirius pointed at her chair and she reluctantly sat back down knowing that it was pointless to argue.

"See, this is why we need to tell her! She _is_ one of us, whether you like it or not, Mister Wormtail." James insisted.

"Mister Prongs, need I remind you that we are a democracy? Just because you want something to happen, doesn't mean that it is going to! We have checks and balances in place to make sure that the needs of all members of the group are equally represented! Do we need to summon the Marauder's Code?"

James looked at Peter in disbelief. He never spoke so eloquently unless he was extremely passionate about something, "No, Mister Wormtail, the presence of the Marauder's Code is not needed. We all fully know the contents within. However, we never laid out bylaws in regards to soulmates. Back me up here, Mister Padfoot."

Sirius leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He breathed in and let out a long sigh, "Democracy or not, I think this is Mister Moony's decision."

The other two boys looked at the silent Remus who sunk down in his chair now that the attention shifted to him. James sighed, "He's right. I'm sorry Mister Moony. This is your secret, so it needs to be your decision, and your decision only. Even-if-I-think-you-should-choose-to-tell-her."

"WITHOUT outside influence!" Sirius added.

Remus closed his eyes and began to contemplate. He rubbed the palm of his hand with his other thumb- a nervous habit he could not break. After several minutes, he opened his eyes and spoke softly, "The court recognizes Mister Wormtail's concerns. Never in the four years of serving on this court have we ever discussed the option of adding a fifth Marauder. I agree with Mister Wormtail's testimony on this matter. We will keep the Marauding to the four present parties."

Peter flashed a smile and looked at James, "Suck it Mister. Prongs!"

"However…" Remus continued, Peter's smiling fading, "The court also recognizes the testimony given by Mister Prongs which states that he and Miss Evans-"

"Miss Doe!" Sirius whispered furiously.

"…That he and ' _Miss Doe'_ are indeed meant for each other and will result in Miss Doe being around more frequently as time passes and their relationship evolves. We also recognize that as thirteen year olds, who thought a girl would never be brought into such a court hearing, no laws were written regarding this matter, so the Marauder's Code will need to be amended post-trial."

Sirius leaned over to James, "I love it when he gets so into this."

"In conclusion, the court has decided to agree with Mister Prongs in the matter of allowing Lily "Doe" Evans to obtain the knowledge of the origin of our group." He picked up his book and tapped it on the table twice. "Court is adjurned." He took his wig off, "Lily, you may come back now."

Lily pulled her chair back to the table as Peter threw his wig onto the floor while muttering. "Ok, you four are officially the weirdest people I know."

Remus waved his wand to make the wigs disappear then folded his hands together, "Lily… What I am about to tell you is going to be very hard to hear. Once you know, there is no going back. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Lily looked at James uncertain, "Uh, I mean, it was just a simple question. Everyone at Hogwarts wonders why you four have these weird names for each other." The four stared at her, "So yes. I really want to know."

Remus lowered his voice, "I know you have heard of my 'furry little problem', and no- it's not a wild rabbit that we keep in the dorm. I also do not travel home every month to visit my sick Mum. She's actually quite healthy, relatively speaking."

Lily's confusion spread across her face, "I… I don't understand, Remus. What the hell is going on? What kind of a cult is this?"

He laughed, "No Lily, we aren't a cult. Every month, I get sick. Every. Single. Month. Since I was five. This sickness comes around like clockwork and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Sick since you were five? What, were you cursed or something? You're talking in riddles."

"No, not cursed, per say." Remus closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. James placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Regardless of how Lily reacted, he knew there was nothing to change his friends' minds about him. He opened his eyes, and dropped his voice even lower. "I'm a werewolf."

The table grew so silent that you would be able to hear a pin drop. The four Marauders looked at Lily, who was concentrated on Remus. Shock spread across her face and her hands came up to her mouth. _Remus? A werewolf? But he was so kind and gentle. Not at all how werewolves are typically described…_ A loud pop came from the table next to them followed by a scream, breaking the concentration of the five seventh years. Smoke erupted from the Ravenclaw's bag as they tried desperately to find what caused the noise. Sirius broke the table's silence, "THAT is a delayed exploding snap! We were off by, what, ten minutes Prongsie?"

"Ten minutes sounds about right. I think we need to work on them a bit more before mass production." He began writing down notes before Lily kicked him and brought him back into reality. "Right. Serious moment. Got it. I'm back. Lily, please say something before you make Remus pass out with anxiety"

"You're…. A werewolf?" Remus nodded, his heart pounding out of his chest. "Huh… Ok, Moony makes sense now. Actually that explains a lot. But what about the rest of you?"

Sirius smiled, "See Moony, told you Doe was cool." He ignored the sputtering protests coming from James, "Well Lily, we managed to figure this out during our second year. No need to feel bad, we're just better detectives than you." He winked at her, "Anyway, we realized that Remus was alone during his most vulnerable and most unbearable times of his life. And, naturally, as good friends would, we decided to become illegal animagi."

"Right. _Naturally_ that was the first thing twelve year olds decide." She shook her head at him, "You can't honestly expect me to believe that the three of you are unregistered animagi." She noticed that their faces were completely serious, "Wait, you _actually_ became animagi at twelve?!

James wrapped his arm across the back of her chair, "Now, we weren't actually able to do anything until our fourth year. That's a lot of advanced magic for such young children to take on. But, of course, we managed to do it. My form, symbolizing majestic and royalty-" He ignored Sirius's laughter, "-is a stag, hence Prongs."

"Since I am incredibly loyal and loveable, the obvious result was me becoming a dog. Padfoot."

They looked at Peter, who was sitting in his chair silently with his arms crossed over his chest. He opened his mouth as if he were to speak, but shook his head, grabbed his bag and left the library. The four remaining seventh years gaped at the door until Remus broke the silence, "Peter transforms into a rat, earning him the name Wormtail."

Lily shook her head and brought her attention back to the table, "So… You call me Doe because he's a stag?" Sirius grinned and nodded his head. "Can't I have a nickname that's unique to me?"

James's arm slipped off the back of the chair and wrapped it around her waist, "It _is_ unique to you. You're the first person outside the four of us to even have a name like this. …Which is why Peter is so moody right now. He thinks you're trying to move in and take over or something. He'll come along, don't worry."

She looked back to Remus and smiled, "This doesn't change anything. I still love you Remus." James let out a 'hey!' which Lily ignored and continued speaking, "You're still the same person that I have known for years who takes care of everyone else even if he looks like he is going to pass out. Which, now this explains a lot… I guess what I'm saying is…" She looked at James, then to Sirius, "Call me Doe."


End file.
